There are many containers whose cap and base can be reoriented by a user to expose an enclosed article for use. Of concern here, is a type of container having a cap that is capable of translation and rotation with respect to a base and wherein an article carrier translates within the base to expose or hide the article.
In all of the following patents (U.S. Pat. Nos. 234,280; 238,959; 947,198; 1,693,151; 1,734,117; D148,294; 2,556,500; 3,033,258; D197,368; 4,915,527; D360,057; 5,391,011; 6,200,051), the cap can rotate and translate simultaneously. This features are disadvantageous. The ability of the cap to perform compound motion (simultaneous translation and rotation) decreases the stability of the compact in the users hands, not only when the compact is being opened and closed, but also when the user is manipulating the compact during use. This may be especially true for relatively small cosmetic compacts which tend to have a small gripping area. For cosmetic and other compacts, it would be better if the cap was unable to perform compound motion, that is, if the translational (vertical) and rotational motion were decoupled and performed in succession, rather than simultaneously. Such is the case in the present invention, wherein it is not possible to translate and rotate the cap simultaneously.
Regarding U.S. Pat. No. 1,693,151 it is possible to translate and rotate the cap simultaneously, however, it is disclosed that means may be provided to discourage this compound motion of the cap. Even when such means are provided, compound motion is only discouraged, not prevented and it is only discouraged some of the time, not all of the time. This is unlike the present invention, wherein not compound motion of the cap is possible. One disadvantage of the device in this reference is that, when the cap is rotated 180° so that the cap is sitting under the base, translational movement of the can is still possible. Another disadvantage is that when the cap is rotated 180° so that the cap is sitting under the base, additional force on the part of the user is required to overcome the snap engagement of the cap to the base, before the cap can be rotated toward the top of the compact. The present invention does not have these disadvantages.
Furthermore, in all of the following references (U.S. Pat. Nos. 234,280; 238,959; 947,198; 1,693,151; 1,734,117; 1,793,192; 1,904,364; D145,286; D148,294; 2,556,500; D197,368; 4,915,527; D360,057) it is possible, in some case likely, that pressure directly applied to the exposed article (i.e. during use) will cause the article to shift, thereby creating an unstable situation. In some cases, this depends on how the user grips the compact. It would be better if the article carrier was prevented from moving as a result of axial pressure being applied to the article, regardless of how the user grips the compact. Such is the case in the present invention, wherein it is not possible, in any reasonable use, to move the cosmetic article carrier as a result of pressure applied directly to the cosmetic article.
Furthermore, in the following references (U.S. Pat. Nos. 947,198; 1,693,151; 1,734,117; D148,294; 2,556,500; D197,368; 4,915,527; D360,057) it is possible to fully expose the cosmetic article before the article has reached its final vertical position. Generally, this happens because the cap has been rotated away from the cosmetic article, thus exposing the article, even while the article is still being maneuvered into position for use. This is a disadvantage if the article should not have inadvertent contact with another surface. For example, if the article is a cosmetic stick product, chances are increased that the stick will inadvertently contact some portion of the user or user's clothing or other surface, if the stick is exposed while the compact is being manipulated into a ready-for-use orientation. It would be better if the cosmetic article was not fully exposed until the article carrier was in its ready-to-use position. Such is the case is the present invention, wherein the cosmetic article translates to a final position and, only then, does the cap pivot away from the article.
Some pivoting-cap compacts (U.S. Pat. Nos. 234,280; 2,540,304; 2,678,459; 5,391,011; 6,200,051; US2004/0187885) require more than one effort on the part of the user. By “more than one effort” we mean that the user must grasp and re-grasp portions of the compact in order to complete the opening and closing operation. Sometimes this is a result of the compact not being a unitary device and sometimes it is a result of the complexity of the device. When the compact is not a unitary device a further disadvantage is that components of the compact may become lost. Better would be a unitary compact that that requires only one fluid motion by the user, in order to open and close the compact.
In some of the referenced designs (i.e. U.S. Pat. Nos. 947,198 and 1,904,364), the cap cannot rotate 180°, all the way around to the bottom of the base. This is undesirable, because the cap hangs out in space, getting in the way of the user.
Some devices are quite a bit more complex that the present invention, for example, those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,904,364 and 2,540,304.
Of the references cited above, none discloses a unitary cosmetic compact comprising a base, a cap and an article carrier, wherein the cap is capable of translation and rotation with respect to the base, such that once the cap has rotated away from a coaxial orientation with the base, the cap is no longer capable of translation; and wherein there is only one orientation of the cap with respect to the base from which both translation and rotation are possible; and wherein the cap is prevented from pivoting and translating at the same time. Furthermore, the applicant is not aware of any such compacts that incorporate a selective rotation mechanism, as disclosed herein.